


Дело о лондонском госте

by Shurshunka



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: AU, Action, Action/Adventure, Crime, Crossover, Detectives, Gen, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: PG13, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что нужно от Вонголы гостям из Лондона? Новый виток противостояния Холмса и Мориарти - и совсем другой исход!<br/>АУ по отношению к ШХ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дело о лондонском госте

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Ollyy

1  


– Мистер Шерлок Холмс, детектив, – повторил Джотто. Пожал плечами, еще раз окинул взглядом гостя: не меньше шести футов чисто английского апломба от клетчатой кепки до носков начищенных туфель, и повернулся к Алауди: – Разве это не по твоей части?  
– Он не любит полицию, – невозмутимо объяснил Алауди. Англичанину объяснил. Начисто проигнорировав самого Джотто.  
– Я тоже, – так же невозмутимо ответил приведенный им гость. – Но иногда приходится идти на сотрудничество с официальными инстанциями. Я частный детектив, сеньор Джотто. Единственный в мире сыщик-консультант.  
Джи отчетливо фыркнул. Джотто подавил улыбку: его друг терпеть не мог самовлюбленных напыщенных снобов, зато очень любил сбивать с них спесь. Интересно будет поглядеть.  
– И что же привело к нам единственного в мире сыщика-консультанта? Не припоминаю, чтобы мы нуждались в, э-э, консультациях. Да еще и… откуда, говоришь, он приехал?  
– Из Лондона, – Алауди тоже забавлялся происходящим, вот только Джотто никак не мог понять, на чьей стороне симпатии его внешнего советника.  
– У Вонголы нет интересов в Лондоне, – мягко сообщил Джотто.  
Англичанин оглядел гостиную, прошел к креслу, стоящему у окна, и сел спиной к свету – хотя сесть ему не предлагали вообще. Соединил перед лицом кончики пальцев. Красивые руки, отметил Джотто; рассердился на себя за эту мысль и спросил куда более раздраженно, чем следовало бы:  
– Так откуда у Лондона вдруг интерес к Вонголе?  
Губы Алауди дрогнули в едва заметном намеке на улыбку.  
– Я полагаю, вам не приходилось слышать о профессоре Мориарти? – спросил англичанин.  
Следующие полчаса Джотто провел, слушая рассказ о не интересном ему профессоре-мафиозо и разглядывая все более хищную ухмылку Джи. Первое мало компенсировалось вторым; поэтому, едва гость умолк, Джотто повернулся к Алауди.  
– И зачем ты это устроил? Обмен опытом? «Вот как надо вести дела» или «Вот как не надо вести дела»? Или «Станешь таким, и я приду за тобой?» Не смешно, господин внешний советник. Когда ты уже прекратишь меня испытывать?  
– Вероятно, никогда, – спокойно ответил Алауди. – Но, Джотто, ты не понял главного. Мистер Холмс приехал сюда предупредить об угрозе и просить нашей помощи, а не дразнить тебя рассказами о твоих лондонских коллегах.  
– В ближайшие дни, – Холмс опустил руки и подался вперед, – возможно, даже сегодня, Мориарти попросит о встрече с вами, сеньор Джотто. Я опередил его самое большее на сутки.  
– И что ему нужно от Вонголы?  
– Я был бы счастлив получить ответ на этот вопрос, – чопорно ответил англичанин.  
– Я тоже, – добавил Алауди. – Надеюсь, ты понимаешь: нам здесь не нужны посторонние нарушители закона.  
– Да-да, – Джотто примиряюще поднял руки, – своих хватает, я помню. Наверное, будет лучше, если вы оба сможете присутствовать?  
– Готов поспорить, он будет настаивать на встрече с глазу на глаз, – с легкой досадой ответил англичанин. – В лучшем случае согласится на присутствие сеньора Джи.  
– Алауди, – мягко сказал Джотто, – когда ты научишься договариваться со Спейдом без посредников? Не волнуйтесь, сеньор, э-э, Холмс. Никто вас не увидит. Полагаю, вы предпочтете дожидаться событий здесь? Вам покажут гостевую комнату.  
– Что означает «выметайтесь», – тихо рассмеялся Алауди. – Пойдемте, мистер Холмс. А ты, Джотто, не тяни со Спейдом.

2  
О Мориарти Джотто мог сказать одно: умен и опасен. Это стало ясно с первого же взгляда, и Джотто очень жалел, что пообещал Алауди выслушать предложение «коллеги», поторговаться и согласиться. Господа сыщики намеревались взять Мориарти с поличным; самому же Джотто все больше хотелось спустить лондонского гастролера с лестницы и дать пинка напоследок, чтоб летел обратно до самого Лондона, не останавливаясь.  
– Вонгола сильна и влиятельна, – неторопливо, оттеняя паузами весомость каждого слова, говорил Мориарти. – Сотрудничество принесет нам немалые выгоды.  
– Например? – откровенно скептически ухмыльнулся Джи.  
– Напрасно вы сомневаетесь, молодой человек, – в «молодого человека» профессор вложил не меньше яда, чем Джи в ухмылку. – Например, как раз сейчас у меня есть заказ от некоего крупного коллекционера, который готов заплатить огромные деньги за вещь, без толку пылящуюся в запасниках некоего музея. Я навел справки о вас; я знаю, что вам по плечу выполнить этот заказ так, что ни одна полицейская ищейка не подкопается.  
– Как мило, – перебил Джи. – Мы воруем, а вы чистыми руками гребете деньги.  
– Я обеспечиваю сбыт, – снисходительно поправил Мориарти. – А деньги мы, как вы выражаетесь, «гребем» вместе. О проценте, разумеется, договоримся отдельно. Но, поверьте, внакладе вы не останетесь.  
В жизни Джотто было много неприятных переговоров, опасных переговоров, да черт знает каких переговоров. Но таких мерзких – не было. Мерзок был и Мориарти, и его «заказ», и план ограбления, который он уже, оказывается, разработал – блестящий, надо признать, план. «Лондонский коллега» был не просто умен, он был гениален. Но от этого лишь казался Джотто еще более отвратительным.  
Тем не менее, они договорились, обменялись скрепившим сделку рукопожатием, и Джотто даже проводил гостя до лестницы. Удержавшись от пинка.  
Когда он вернулся в гостиную, Спейд уже снял иллюзию, и Алауди с Холмсом что-то обсуждали, склонившись над оставленным Мориарти планом музея.  
– Почему ты просто не арестуешь его? – спросил Джотто.  
– Нет состава преступления, – ответил вместо Алауди Холмс. – Разговоры – не более чем разговоры. Шутка, розыгрыш, провокация – поверьте, он найдет, что скормить присяжным. Виновными останетесь вы, а почтенный профессор выйдет из зала суда в белом и с сияющим нимбом, наслаждаясь славой защитника закона и борца с мафией.  
Этот тип еще более невыносим, чем Алауди, подумал Джотто. Неудивительно, что они так быстро спелись.  
– И что вы предлагаете? Кражу, убийство, торговлю национальным достоянием? Насколько далеко простирается твой цинизм, господин внешний советник?  
– Не настолько, – в усмешке Алауди отчетливо читалось одобрение.  
– Врет, – бросил Спейд. – Его цинизм беспределен. Особенно когда появляется возможность взять с поличным очередной – как там в протоколах пишется – «преступный элемент»?  
– Отличное качество для детектива, – негромко заметил Холмс. – Борьба с преступниками требует решительных и, порой, крайне циничных действий.  
– В самом деле? – Джотто внимательно поглядел в лицо гостя и перевел взгляд на Алауди. – Так вот, господа беспредельно циничные детективы. Мне крайне не нравится та затея, в которую вы меня втянули. Еще больше мне не нравится Мориарти. Я даю вам карт-бланш, это ясно? Что хотите, как хотите, любой цинизм в пределах разумного, но никаких убийств, никакого ограбления и никакого Мориарти на свободе. Ни здесь, ни в Лондоне.  
– Благодарю, сеньор Джотто, – лондонец слегка поклонился.  
– Мне нравится твоя позиция, – Алауди одобрительно кивнул, затем повернулся к Спейду и хищно прищурился. – Кстати, не уходи. Ты будешь нам нужен.  
– Я всем нужен, – Спейд упал в кресло, задрал ноги на журнальный столик и закинул руки за голову. – А ты невыносимо скучен. Давайте я схожу в этот музей, посмотрю на эту вазу и сделаю реальную иллюзию.  
– Кубок, – педантично поправил Алауди. – И нам не нужна иллюзия. Нам нужно взять Мориарти с поличным. Иллюзию в суде не предъявишь, понимаешь ты это?  
– Прекратите уже, – устало вздохнул Джотто. – Я жалею, что согласился. У меня дурные предчувствия.  
Алауди резко поднял голову:  
– Что-то конкретное?  
– Нет. Но мне очень хочется разорвать эту сделку, и еще больше хочется придушить этого вашего Мориарти голыми руками.  
– Сеньор Алауди упоминал о вашей выдающейся интуиции, – сказал Холмс. – У вас есть уязвимые места, сеньор Джотто? Основания для шантажа? Дорогие люди? Мориарти предпочитает держать в руках своих исполнителей, а не надеяться на устные договоренности.  
– Раньше не мог сказать, – вспыхнул Джи. – Нужно было сразу гнать его в три пинка.  
– Я пригляжу, – Алауди встал. – За всеми. За тобой тоже, Джотто.  
– За мной-то какой смысл?  
– Ты – уязвимое место всех нас, – вздохнул Джи. – Алауди, ты меня знаешь, да?  
– Разумеется. Можешь не трудиться объяснять, как именно ты меня прикончишь, если что-то случится с твоим обожаемым боссом.

3  
– Тяжелый был день, – Джотто вытянулся на кровати, закрыл глаза. – Иди сюда уже, что ты там высматриваешь. Вряд ли Мориарти прогуливается под нашими окнами.  
– Охрану Алауди тоже не заметно. Хотя это совсем не значит, что ее там нет, – Джи отошел от окна, остановился у столика с вином. Джотто слышал, как звякает о хрусталь бокала горлышко бутылки. – Красивый вечер.  
– И мне налей.  
– Держи, – Джи сел на край кровати, протянул привставшему Джотто бокал. Алое вино в полумраке казалось черным. – Тратить такой вечер на ограбление музея – некрасиво и пошло.  
– Ночь, – криво усмехнулся Джотто. – На музей мы потратим ночь, хотя я надеюсь, что Алауди и этот Холмс придумают что-нибудь раньше. Но вечер весь в нашем распоряжении.  
– Тогда, – отхлебнув, Джи поставил бокал на пол, – я потрачу его на тебя.  
На его губах еще остались капли вина, терпкого и знойного, как вечер за окном, как поцелуи, как любовь. Джотто закрыл глаза. Он хотел пить этот вечер, как вино, смакуя каждый глоток: звуки и запахи, прикосновения губ и рук, дыхание…  
Шелест листвы за окном, неторопливый стук копыт по мостовой, скрип несмазанных колес. Вкус вина на губах Джи. Запах табака, одеколона и пороха. Далекий женский голос, напевающий рыбацкую балладу, и шепот Джи, губы в губы:  
– Этот вечер твой, Джотто мио. Чего ты хочешь?  
Джотто не успел ответить. Горло захлестнула упругая петля, на глаза упала тьма. Он услышал придушенный, оборванный вскрик Джи, успел подумать, что Алауди слишком уж обширно понимает понятие «карт-бланш» – и потерял сознание.  
Его привели в чувство методом грубым и действенным – несколько оплеух и кувшин воды на голову. Джотто замотал головой, заморгал, стряхивая с ресниц капли. Дернулся – безрезультатно. Он сидел на стуле – и был к этому самому стулу вполне качественно привязан. Ноги, руки, плечи – не шевельнуться. Напротив, в том же незавидном положении, обнаружился Джи – рубаха полурасстегнута, мокрые пряди волос прилипли к лицу, вокруг шеи отчетливо виден след от веревки. Поймал взгляд Джотто, скривился и сплюнул на мокрый ковер:  
– Как котят. Ублюдок.  
– Ты в порядке? – просипел Джотто. Горло саднило.  
– Я зол, – коротко ответил Джи.  
Холодный смешок заставил обернуться и замереть, напрягшись.  
– Очаровательно непосредственный молодой человек, – заметил Мориарти. Подошел, остановился между Джи и Джотто. – Итак, господа, я вас приветствую на втором раунде наших переговоров. Спешу успокоить: все достигнутые договоренности остаются в силе. Я всего лишь вношу небольшое дополнение в план.  
Джи выругался.  
– Ведите себя прилично, юноша, или я вынужден буду принять меры, – осадил Мориарти. Джотто едва удержал смех: если не видеть сцены, можно подумать, что профессор делает замечание студенту.  
– Джи, – смех все-таки прорвался наружу, и Джотто хрипло закашлялся, – давай выслушаем нашего, э-э, лондонского гостя.  
– Я параноик, господа, – с легким полупоклоном признался Мориарти. – Увы, жизнь научила не верить словам. Мы с вами достигли договоренности, но теперь я хотел бы обсудить вопрос гарантий.  
– Разве гарантии не должны быть обоюдными? – спросил Джотто. – У вас странный способ добиваться доверия союзников.  
– Мы в неравном положении, господа.  
Мориарти прошелся по комнате, заложив руки за спину – так, наверное, он прохаживался перед студентами, читая лекцию. Джотто воспользовался паузой, чтобы оглядеться. Очевидно, гостиничный номер – из дорогих, для богатых путешественников. Ковры, кресла, тяжелая бархатная скатерть на круглом столе. Канделябры со свечами – для тех, кому не по нраву газовое освещение. Впрочем, сейчас горел газовый рожок, не слишком ярко, отбрасывая длинные тени.  
– Конечно, в неравном, – Джи снова дернулся и выругался. – Тля английская, ублюдок, не будь мы связаны, ты б тут так спокойно не расхаживал.  
– Я не об этом, юноша, – похоже, подумал Джотто, Мориарти получает удовольствие, отвечая на ругань Джи холодным сарказмом. – Вы здесь дома, а я в чужом городе в чужой стране. Я разработал для вас прекрасную комбинацию, но где гарантия, что вы не присвоите плоды моей работы?  
– У нас нет покупателя? – предложил Джотто.  
– Найдете, не велика трудность. Не за такие деньги, разумеется, как предлагаю я, но вдруг вы предпочитаете синицу в руках? Однако, – Мориарти достал из жилетного кармана часы, щелкнул золотой крышкой, – время идет, а время – деньги. Итак. Моя гарантия: один из вас остается здесь до тех пор, пока я не получу свой товар. Кто – мне все равно: я слыхал, – Мориарти ухмыльнулся откровенно сально, – что вы одинаково друг другу дороги. Вам видней, кто из вас будет нужней на деле. Ваши гарантии – сам факт того, что я нахожусь на вашей территории. Ведь если с заложником что-то случится, мне не дадут отсюда уйти, верно?  
Предчувствие опасности тревожным набатом било в виски. Джотто ясно видел, что не стоит верить ни одному слову «коллеги».  
– Ты пойдешь, – сказал он, на какой-то миг опередив Джи. – Я останусь.  
– Но, босс…  
– Это мое решение.  
– Прекрасно, – кивнул Мориарти.

4  
Джотто смотрел в спину уходившему Джи, и тревога делалась все острей. Закрылась дверь, номер окутала тишина.  
– Спейд, – позвал Джотто, – ты ведь здесь?  
– Как догадался? – отозвалась пустота.  
– Легко. Только ты мог захватить нас так. И только с благословения Алауди. Слышишь, господин внешний советник, на этот раз я точно тебе морду набью. Долго мне еще…  
– Тш-ш!  
Джотто уже и сам услышал шаги. Открылась дверь, и, воровато оглянувшись, в номер проскользнул человек. Его лицо, и без того едва различимое в полумраке, пряталось под низко надвинутой шляпой, потрепанная куртка выдавала не слишком везучего искателя удачи, каких полно в любом более-менее оживленном городишке. «Опасность», – волком взвыло чутье; Джотто невольно дернулся, веревки врезались в тело.  
В руке наемника тускло блеснул нож.  
Два быстрых, скользящих шага – и этот нож прижался к горлу Джотто. Тот оттолкнулся что было сил и, падая на спину, успел заметить, как шею и руки незадачливого убийцы обвили веревки – наверняка иллюзии, но вполне реальные для него.  
В следующий миг Джотто взвыл от боли – пожалуй, стоило пожалеть скрученные за спинкой стула руки и довериться реакции Спейда.  
Еще через пару мгновений его в несколько рук поднимали, отвязывали, растирали затекшее тело. Спейд снял иллюзию, и в комнате вдруг оказалось до черта народу – намного больше, чем предполагал Джотто. Спейд и Алауди – это само собой, с Холмсом, пожалуй, тоже все ясно, но что, во имя Пресвятой девы, здесь делают герцог, отец Петр из церкви Святой Екатерины и главный городской судья?!  
– Свидетели, – заметив его взгляд, пояснил Алауди.  
– Да? – Джотто с некоторым трудом поднялся на ноги. – И что у нас теперь с составом преступления? По-моему, господа сыщики, вы взяли с поличным не того, кого хотели.  
– Слишком мелкая сошка, – согласился Алауди. – Эй, ты. Выбирай: каторга за попытку убийства или показания и помилование. На размышления три секунды. Раз. Два. Спейд, он говорить вообще может?  
– Конечно, – Спейд щелчком пальцев убрал веревку с шеи наемника. – Наверное, не хочет. Каторга – это, в конце концов, не так уж плохо. Кормежка за казенный счет…  
– Я скажу! Я все скажу, сеньоры, и, Мадонной клянусь, вы будете мне благодарны, потому что это спасет ваших друзей!  
Алауди хмыкнул.  
– Господь наш не одобряет клятвы, – назидательно сообщил отец Петр.  
– Говори, – приказал герцог.  
– Этот иностранец, профессор, он велел мне убить сеньора Вонголу и торопиться к музею. Он нанял банду Висельника Джакопо, обещал им по пять золотых дукатов на рыло, если они положат всех, кто выйдет из музея этой ночью, и не нашумят при этом. А мы – я, два моих брата и трое людей профессора – должны положить людей Джакопо, когда они управятся. Чтобы это выглядело как драка между бандами, понимаете, простите, сеньор Вонгола.  
– Чудесно, – хмыкнул Алауди. – Тебе не пришло в голову, что потом профессор и его люди избавятся от вас?  
– Еще более чудесно другое, – сказал Холмс. – Мориарти снова нашел способ встроить лишнее звено между своей ценной персоной и преступлением. Наш план грозит рухнуть, господа: мы не сможем взять его с поличным, не допустив жертв.  
– Ну почему же не сможем, – Джотто потер шею. – Спейд. Ты успеешь заменить наших людей и тот чертов кубок своими иллюзиями?  
– Не святотатствуйте, – возмутился отец Петр. – Вы говорите о чаше, из которой пил Спаситель.  
– Даже так? – теперь Джотто стало ясно, что делает здесь святой отец. – Об этой мелочи нам рассказать забыли. Спейд?  
– Реальными иллюзиями, – кивнул Спейд. – Успею, босс. Если наш господин детектив не будет действовать мне на нервы лишними указаниями.  
– Поспеши, – просто сказал Джотто. – Пожалуйста, Спейд.  
Разумеется, они успели – когда Джотто говорил «пожалуйста» таким тоном, шестеренки мира начинали крутиться исключительно в выгодную для него сторону и с нужной ему скоростью.  
И, разумеется, Алауди не стал мешать бандитам убивать друг друга, хотя Джотто предпочел бы обойтись вообще без смертей.  
– Нам нужен кубок в руках Мориарти, а не твое дурацкое милосердие, – заявил он. Холмс и герцог кивнули, и даже отец Петр стыдливо промолчал. Верно говорят, что границы совести святых отцов зависят от чего угодно, только не от заповедей Господних.  
Впрочем, Джотто плохо разглядел детали короткой яростной стычки. Ему хватило самого начала. Слишком невыносимо оказалось видеть, как Джи падает на землю, как бандит выдергивает из его горла нож, вытирает о белую рубаху и вынимает из рук серебряную чашу. Опоздай они самую малость, и все это было бы не иллюзией. Или не расколи Алауди наемника в гостинице… или…  
– Успокойся, – прошипел на ухо Алауди. – Все живы. А кто мертв – тот иного не заслуживал.  
Что ж, горько подумал Джотто, по крайней мере, своего они добились. А видеть лицо Мориарти, пока трое дюжих полицейских волокли его в карету с решетками на окнах, оказалось вполне неплохим удовлетворением.  
Почти таким же, как крепкие объятия Джи, его яростная ругань и удар с правой в челюсть Алауди – как ни странно, блокировать тот не успел. А может, просто решил, что сегодня босс Вонголы и его лучший друг имеют слишком уж весомый повод для возмущения.

5  
Прощание с Холмсом вышло неожиданно теплым.  
– Мне нравится быстрота и незамысловатость сицилийского правосудия, – лондонский сыщик крепко пожал руку Алауди. – Подумать только, я охотился на Мориарти несколько лет, и мог бы впустую потратить еще столько же, так и не найдя доказательных улик.  
– А я не понял, – спросил Джи, – эта штука – на самом деле Грааль?  
– Полагаю, нет, – пожал плечами Холмс. – Скорей всего, Мориарти сыграл на суевериях своего заказчика. Мало ли хранится старинных чаш в церквушках небольших городков, при должной сноровке любую можно выдать за священную реликвию. Впрочем, это не так уж интересно. Что ж, приятно было работать вместе с вами, господа. Если понадобятся мои услуги, обращайтесь.  
Джотто покосился на Алауди, ожидая увидеть недовольство; но детектив только усмехнулся.  
– Слишком идеальный, – поморщился Спейд, когда за гостем закрылась дверь. – Сначала он устраивает музыкальное состязание с Асари, потом держится пять раундов против Наккла… Эй, Алауди, а тебя он чем приворожил? Обсуждали методы добывания улик?  
– Что-то вроде, – снова усмехнулся детектив. – Но ты можешь считать себя отомщенным. Мистера Холмса приводит в ужас сама идея иллюзий. Они сводят на нет весь его метод. Так что ваша антипатия взаимна.  
– Знаете что, – сказал Джотто. – Вам здесь хватит вина на всю ночь, развлекайтесь без меня. Я так чертовски устал, у меня сил нет слушать ваши пикировки. Пойду спать.  
– Иди, – отмахнулся Алауди.  
– Удачи тебе в этом бесперспективном начинании, – добавил Спейд. Отсалютовал бокалом: – Джи, твоя задача как правой руки помочь боссу расслабиться. Сегодня вам ничто не помешает, я гарантирую.  
Джотто обернулся.  
– Если помешает…  
Джи, хохоча, обнял его и подтолкнул к двери:  
– Пойдем. Готов поспорить, сегодня им будет не до нас. Эти две циничных сволочи будут заняты исключительно друг другом.


End file.
